


Day 11: Truth or Dare

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, It's the 80's, M/M, Old School, Truth or Dare, if you're squicked out then LEAVE NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 11Crossdressing Kink





	Day 11: Truth or Dare

“Alright, Donnie”, Jon said, smirking at his best friend, “truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“What’s the real reason that bitch left you?”

There was a moment of silence in the living room. Jordan and Joe looked over at Jon, Danny ready to comfort Donnie, should he need it. They were at Donnie’s, drinking quite a lot, in celebration of the success of the Hangin’ Tough album, and someone had suggested a game of Truth and Dare because ‘why not, right, fellas?’ So far, it had stayed fairly innocent, but now, they were venturing into dangerous territory.

Donnie gave Jon a quick look, clearly not ready to spill the beans about what had happened with his ex girlfriend.

“I changed my mind! Dare!”

“Hey, you can’t just change like that!” Joe pointed out with a wide grin, pointing a finger at Donnie. He was way too drunk for his age, but didn’t seem all too bothered by that fact. “You have to follow the rules!”

Jon and Donnie took a few seconds of silent communication, the kind that only exists between two best friends, and Jon nodded.

“Fine! I dare you… to go upstairs, put on some of her clothes, and then come down here and show us!”

Someone snickered (might be Jordan) and Danny gave a low whistle. Donnie suddenly smiled and scrambled off to find something and put it on… a bit too eagerly, if Jon was being honest with himself.

It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for Donnie to come back, to the whistles and cat calls of his friends. Jon leaned back on the couch, brushing his hair back from his face as he watched Donnie, standing in front of him, eyes glittering as he shifted into various poses his drunk mind considered to be sexy and alluring. The sundress that hung from his body looked absolutely ridiculous, the flower pattern not helping it in the least, but Donnie seemed to be having the time of his life.

He played with some imaginary braid, and then twirled, ending up losing his balance and falling right onto Jon’s lap with a yelp, causing the other three to laugh their asses off. Jon held on to Donnie, not even thinking about why he was doing it, keeping him steady as he tried to focus on this new turn of events. His plan had kinda backfired, what with Donnie ending up in his lap, giggling like the girl he was pretending to be.

There was no way Donnie wouldn’t notice what their proximity would do to certain parts of Jon’s anatomy. He had been so good, keeping his feelings to himself for so long, but he was drunk and he had stopped caring and he had Donnie looking down at him, with eyes that seemed to sparkle and it felt slightly warmer, all of a sudden.

Rolling his eyes at the intoxicated man, he shifted Donnie a bit, moving him to actually straddle him. His fingers slid up under the back of the skirt of the dress, completely by accident, to fondle the other's ass, his fingertips encountering... panties? His drunken brain filed this away under Interesting. With a smirk, he lifted the hem of the sundress, peering down. Sure enough, silky white panties adorned the other, conforming to his cock and balls quite nicely.

Someone said something close by, it sounded like Jordan, but Jon wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying. There was some movement close by, and it sounded like people leaving, but Jon didn’t think about it. His world had narrowed down to just him and Donnie, and the fact that Donnie was sitting on his lap, wearing silk panties.

Donnie’s hips pushed up a bit, a soft sigh leaving his lips as Jon dragged his fingers over the front of the undies, almost hypnotized, squeezing lightly at the bulge of his best friend's cock. 

“Jon…”

Jon had trouble breathing.

“You took that literally... didn't you?” The only response was a tiny little nod and something snapped in Jon’s brain. He gently pushed the other off his lap and onto the carpet. “Well... I have to say that… I like it. Do you know how much I like it?”

Donnie shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips and a blush caused mostly by the alcohol on his cheeks. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know… How about I just show you?” He reached out, taking Donnie’s hand and pressing it to his groin, arching up a bit to press his erection into his palm. A low groan left his mouth. Oh, he was so gonna blame this on the alcohol in the morning, but he couldn’t stop now. They had crossed that line already, and he was going to take full advantage of that.

Biting his lip, Donnie shifted forward and reached for Jon’s pants with both hands, quickly unzipping them and pulling them down, along with his shorts, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Then everything happened at once; Donnie leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Jon’s face as he started licking at the rigid flesh of Jon's cock.

Jon's head fell back against the headrest of the couch as he arched into the touch with a soft groan. What the hell, was this actually happening? They were both gonna blame it on the alcohol in the morning and where the hell did Donnie learn to do that?! His hips bucked of their own violation, pushing the tip of his cock into Donnie’s mouth. He heard someone whimper softly nearby, and it took him a while to figure out that it was him doing it.

Soon enough, Donnie began to actually blow him, his head bobbing as he slid Jon’s cock in and out of his mouth, moaning around it as he groped himself through the silk panties, jerking his length as he reached out to fondle Jon’s balls as he sucked him. His tongue swirled in all the right ways over the other man, as if he knew just what to do and how to get Jon off fastest.

Soft groans slipped from Jon's mouth as he reached down, petting the other's hair as he continued sucking. It was somehow disturbingly erotic that Donnie was wearing a dress and panties, even if he hadn’t done it just to please Jon. Or maybe he had? Jon couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had transpired between Donnie and the girl. Was this why she had left? The playful flirting between him and Donnie had always been just that, playful, but maybe the ex didn’t see it that way? He quickly decided that it didn’t matter and he moaned out loud as Donnie sucked particularly hard and then teased the glistening head with his tongue.

His nerves buzzed with arousal and his hips began to push up with each plunge Donnie's mouth made onto his cock. He was close already and somehow, he knew that was what Donnie was aiming for, but he didn't care this time, he only cared about coming down Donnie’s throat, watching him take every single drop. His eyes darkened as he neared his peak, his hips rocking steadily, the familiar throb starting. He choked out a low moan that was supposed to be Donnie’s name, hoping that his best friend… his lover?!... would understand. He sure hoped so, because he couldn't take it anymore. He must have closed his eyes, because he opened then when he felt the warm mouth be replaced with a strong hand, jerking him off. Moaning loudly, he let himself go, spurts of cum shooting out from his cock and hitting Donnie’s face, decorating his mouth, nose, and cheek in the sticky fluid.

Panting, Jon flopped back on the couch with a soft groan. It was only then that he noticed Donnie's hand rubbing over his silk-covered cock almost frantically. He watched, barely breathing, as Donnie suddenly gripped his thigh hard, his face contorting as he let out a pleasure-filled sound, his hips jerking forward. A wet spot appeared where the tip of his cock met the fabric of the panties and Jon remembered to breathe once more. It really was disturbing how erotic it was to watch such a display.

With a groan, Donnie all but collapsed against the thigh he had been grabbing, using his shirt to clean his face.

“Well… Fuck…”

Jon couldn’t help himself, he chuckled. 

“I don't think we actually need to… but, if you really want to...”

A weak pinch to his thigh was the only response he got. They both sat there, catching their breaths, bodies calming down as they were both thinking the same thing: ‘Ok… so that happened! Now, how do I make it happen again?’

“What are we going to tell them?” Jon suddenly asked, wondering what the other three must be thinking right now.

Donnie giggled.

“We tell them I won the game!”


End file.
